Venom
by ElegantStarr
Summary: After Korra is poisoned by Zaheer, with a Korrasami spin. Warning f/f. Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

_I'm going to put this little warning at the beginning of all of my fanfics… I have such a dark soul it is almost black. I mean honestly, so most of my stories are going to be very angsty, probably not death because I enjoy lots of torture like things for example lover almost dies or is kidnapped and found later on and lives… Actually that sounds pretty close to all of them… So happy endings! Alright I'll stop now. If you like it then you better put a like of it! Thanks everyone!_

_This is a first person fanfic._

The light was fading from her eyes as Zaheer's laughter echoed in the background. "Korra" I whispered, her eyes widened briefly, "Korra, it's me, Asami." Her hand reached up to touch my face and I grabbed it in my own and held it to my cheek, "Korra?" Her eyes closed and the light faded. Tears clouded my vision and I gripped her hand tighter, holding her closer.

Jinora yelled to Su from next to me, "You can save her! The poison is metallic!" Su ran over and kneeled down next to Korra's limp body. _Please let her save Korra. _I thought. Su put her hands on Korra's forehead and the other on her shoulder before beginning to bend the poison from Korra's body. Suddenly Korra convulsed violently and the silvery liquid flowed from her mouth, and she began to cough before her eyes returned to normal. She looked up at me, "A-Asami?" I pulled her in close, "It's okay, you're okay."Tears rolled down my face as her eyes closed gently and I lifted her up off the ground, her head leaned on my shoulder. I carried her to Oogie where we flew back to the airships near the air temple.

In the airship I carried Korra to one of the rooms where we were able to remove the chains that were wrapped around her arm. Carefully I pulled off her ruined pants and shirt, replacing them with some of my pajamas. The bruises and cuts all over her body made me cringe, "Zaheer will pay for this, I swear." Gently I pulled her hair pieces out and began running a comb through her wavy locks, and then I just ran my fingers through the silky stands, watching her chest rise and fall rhythmically.

Two days later we reached Republic City and Air Temple Island. Korra had still not woken up. I refused to let anyone but myself carry her off the airship. Inside I place Korra into her bed and quietly held her hand, continuously running my fingers through her hair. "Korra? Korra please wake up…" Tears again clouded my vision and I set my head on the bed next to her hand. Before I knew it I was asleep. I woke up to someone's fingers in my hair. I jerked upward to see Korra's hand fall to the bed and her eyes widen in surprise before softening and smiling at me. "Hey," she whispered, I smiled at her and got up to get the glass of water on the nearby desk. I walked back to the bed to see Korra struggling to sit up. I rushed over to to her and set the water on the bedside table. Gently I lifted up her shoulders and helped her to sit up. I could see the tears in her eyes. "Hey its okay you just need some time to heal. Here drink this." I held the glass up to her lips and tilted it. Thirstily she sucked down the water. I pulled the glass away and she sighed, relaxing into the pillow. I leaned toward her and kissed her forehead, her eyes closed and I could here the sigh escape her lips.

"Asami?" she asked, "How long have I been asleep?" I pulled away from her and looked down nervously, "Almost three days, I haven't left your side." Instantly she jerked and attempted to get out of bed, but instead of standing she fell to the floor, tears streaming down her face. I dropped down next to her, lifting her from the floor and placing her gently back on the bed. "Shh Shh…" I whispered, "It's okay, you just need to heal. Everything will be okay." I climbed into the bed with her and wrapped my arms around her midsection, resting my chin on top of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

_Honestly I had no intention of continuing this story but you guys seem to really like it so I guess I'll continue, although I'll have to warn you I really dislike writing first person fanfics, so don't be surprised if randomly this becomes third person omniscient. Also I'm sorry if it switches from present to passed to present tense all over the place, if you see it please let me know and I'll fix it. If anyone has some ideas on where to go in the future for this feel free to PM me or drop a review… Both of which are always welcome! Okay on with the story!_

I felt Korra's body shake with sobs. "Shh shh. It's okay." I whispered to her, continuing to gently stroke her hair, and tighten my grip around her waist. After a long while she began to calm down, and then I felt her body relax completely. Soft snores escaped her, and I laughed silently. Carefully I pulled back and climbed out of the bed to look down at her. "I swear Korra, I will be here for you. Always." I whispered before walking to the door. It had been three days since I had taken any kind of shower and I knew I smelled. I left the room, looking back at Korra tucked under her blankets, breathing slowly in relaxation, before closing the door behind me and moving on to the room next door where some of the Air Acolytes had put my things.

_Zaheer was standing over her. Korra tried to stand but failed. "Please Zaheer! Don't! Please leave me alone!" Korra pleaded desperately pulling herself backwards with her arms. He began to bend a bubble around her head, and the breathe escaped her lungs leaving her unable to breathe, or move. She clawed at her throat trying to knock the bubble away, but she couldn't. She couldn't even scream._

I heard the banging coming from Korra's room before the strangled shouts of fear and I ran to her room fully expecting an attack of some kind. But what I found was Korra, wrapped in her sheets unable to move, clawing at her throat, body thrashing about like a fish out of water, sweat pooring down her face and arms. I ran to her side and pulled her into my arms, ripping the sheets off of her. "Korra! Korra wake up!" I shook her trying to get her to snap out of it. "Zaheer please!" I gasped and began to shake her. "Korra!" Her cerulean blue eyes snapped open and immediately filled with tears. She grabbed onto my shirt with one hand, pressing her face into my chest, sobbing. "Shh it's going to be okay. I promise, everything will be okay. Zaheer will never be able to touch you again. He's locked away where he can never escape, Beifong told me herself." Korra continued to cry until she had exhausted herself. Slowly the tears melted away and she pulled back to look up at me. "Asami? I-I don't think I can do this!" She whispered. Her red rimmed eyes widening with her intensity. I could see the desperation in her gaze. "Of course you can. You can do anything alright? Anything!" I pulled a handkerchief from my pocket and wiped her eyes and helped her to blow her nose. "I will help you get through this. You and me together, okay?" She nodded tiredly and sank bank into her pillows, closing her eyes. I got up and turned toward the door. "Asami? C-can you stay with me? J-just for tonight? Please?" I turned back around and smiled, "Of course." I pulled off my boots and the jacket I had slipped on. Slowly I approached the bed and slid in, wrapping my arms around Korra's weak form. I felt her body relax almost instantly and she sighed into her blankets. "Anything you need." I whispered as she drifted off into slumber. As she slept I pulled some of her hair away from her still sticky face, and lay a small kiss on her cheek. _Anything._


End file.
